Mordeo vs Look-See
' Crypt.jpg|Necromercer Icons of Crypt TV' 'Intro' Necro: Crypt TV is a youtube horror phnomenom with many monsters in it's archives. Mercer: And few are as iconic and powerful as these two. Necro: The Mordeo, the spirit of cannablism. Mercer: And the Looks-See, the spirit of emotion. Necro: I'm Necro and he's Mercer, and it's our job to analyze their weapons,armor and skills to find out who would win a DEATH BATTLE! 'Mordeo Hunts DEATH BATTLE!' Necro: Cannibalism is considered one of the worst things anyone can do. But what if cannibalism led to a new form of evolution? Mercer: God, why do you have to be so creepy about it? Anyway, yeah, that's basically the only backstory we have for the Mordeo at this time. Necro: Other than it's questionable connection to the TOME, which we need more info on to even try to explain. Mercer: Yeah. The Mordeo is a powerful monster, which is created when one eats the flesh of another human being in a time of desperation. If you just eat human flesh without it being a time of desperation, one, your a sicko, and two, the Mordeo Queen will likely kill you. Necro: The Mordeo has a very impressive physicality. Mercer: This thing is easily strong enough to rip a human limp from limb, and is also strong enough to snap a grown man's neck with ease. Necro: Consider this. The force required to do this would be about 13,226 joules. Mercer: So, on my tiering chart, that come in at about, Oh Shit He's Gonna Kill Your Ass. Necro: What's that mean? Mercer: Simple. It means that he can easily kill a human and easily destroy multiple common household objects, of possibly break a good deal of a door with just a few hits. Necro: That was...surprisingly accurate and well thought out. Good job. Mercer: Thanks Necro. Necro: The Mordeo is also extremely fast, easily being able to out run humans, and keep up with the vengeful school girl zombie, Shelly, who can easily blitz peak human cultist with ease. Mercer: But the Mordeo is also incredibly durable, as it able to take hits from the likes of the Look See and Shelly, who can both easily tear humans apart with ease, and in the Look-See's case, can shake the foundation of a building by fighting. Necro: Despite it's "kill everything in it's way" mentality, the Mordeo is surprisingly stealthy, easily being able to sneak up on people, without them noticing until it's to late. (Show The Mordeo killing a girl scout.) Mercer: But despite all of this, the Mordeo has quite a few weaknesses. First of, while it may have some a amazing stats, this monster has absolulty no hax, at least that we are aware of yet. And, we are not fully sure on this, but it seems that they are forced to occupy their forest and the surrounding town, as we have no evidence of them existing anywhere else, at least not in large numbers. Necro: But overall, this thing is pretty damn powerful, and if you ever hear it's roar then you better run. Not that it will help, you but hey, at least you tried. Mordeo Queen: There is no shame in your hunger. 'Look-See Releases DEATH BATTLE!' Necro: Crypt TV is an internet horror phenomenon, which features many and diverse monsters and creatures, the most Iconic of which being the Look-See. Mercer: Old skin head's whole schtic is making on release their past emotions, and if they can't? Well, they may find themselves down a few body parts. Necro: Look-See has many powers and abilities, such as his teleportation ability, which he can use to instantaneously appear almost anywhere! Look-See can also move completely silently. He has shown the ability to create illusions, and also the ability to mind control someone. ''' '''Mercer: He can also shape shift, as shown when he turned into one of his victims loved ones. He can also swallow someone whole! Necro: Look-See wields a powerful form of telekinesis, he has shown limited clairvoyance. Mercer: Look-See also has a healing factor, as he is shown to be able to regenerate his arm, after it was torn off by the TELOS. Necro: This guy is also extremely powerful physically., easily being able to rip gronw men in half from head to groin, and snap spines with a single strike! Hell, he can even rumble with other crypt tv monsters like the Soot, Mordeo and even the TELOS, a creture which can easily rip grown men to shreads in just a few seconds. Mercer: Look See can also transform into the forms of the past loved ones of his victems, and even possess people if need be! He can contort his body in starnge ways, such as being able to turn his head three hundred and sixtey degrees, as well as being able to swallow people whole-Ew. Not gonna lie, that last one's kinda gross. 'Set' 'Fight' 'Verdict' 'Next Time' Category:Necromercer Category:Created By Necromercer Category:Necromercer Season 2 Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Monster' Themed death battles Category:'Cannibal' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Claw' Themed Death Battles Category:'Demon vs Demon' Themed Death Battles Category:Fistfight Category:'Hunter vs Hunter' themed Death Battles Category:'Hunger' Themed Death Battles Category:'Immortal' Themed Death Battles Category:'Series' themed Death Battles Category:"Webshow" Themed Death Battles